Dreaming Of Pokemon
by beejasaur
Summary: This story is about an ordinary girl (who I have yet to give a name), who wakes up one day in the land of Pokemon. (THE ORIGINAL SERIES) Although in the beginning she believes it is all a dream, when things become more dangerous and exciting she begins to doubt her first thoughts on this whole experience.


**Chapter 1 - **

Bright beams of light break through gaps in my bedroom blinds. My eyelids flutter, trying to escape the harsh light against my face. I rub my eyes and sit up. I look at my alarm clock, its 10:24am. I swing my legs to the edge of the bed, and fumble around for my Pikachu slippers. Wait, something doesn't feel right. . . It's the 25th of April and mid-Autumn, why is there not frosty morning air, or gloomy clouds outside my window? Stop it, it's just the weather being unpredictable. I swallow this strange feeling and head down for breakfast.

"Mum, you look different today." I say puzzled. "Have you done something different with your hair?"

She looks at me confused, "No honey, I haven't done anything with my hair."

"Then are you wearing new clothes?"

"Oh, I've had these for years."

"But why do you look different?"

"I look the same as always to me, you're just being silly" She turns to leave, but looks at me and says, "Don't forget to your pokemon today. I think you should get the orange one with the flame on its tail, that one was cute. What was its name again?"

"..Do you mean Charmander?"

"Yes, you should get the Charmander." She says smiling at the idea.

"Now, don't forget," She says looking a little annoyed. "Professor Oak was disappointed when you forgot to visit last week."

I laugh, "Mum, you know one day I will probably go looking for him, because sometimes I can't tell if you're joking."

She becomes serious "_, you know that if you forget to go another time he might not give you your first pokemon. That's how irresponsible you are being." She turns swiftly and leaves me alone in the kitchen. Why was she so serious? She never takes jokes like that?

Later . . .

Today has been really weird, hot weather, a silent street, no dogs barking, or kids playing, usually at this time of day there is loud music from parties I am never invited to, and I can't help thinking about what Mum said earlier. It's 1 o'clock now, I don't understand why it's been on my mind for so long. My thoughts are cut short when my phone rings. I spring off the couch, and run to my room, it's on my desk. I pick it up, and gape at the name flashing on the screen… Professor Oak? Confused, I answer it, "Hello?"

An older male replies, "Hello _, I was just wondering when you were popping down this afternoon….. Are you there?"

"…. Y-yes.." I stammered.

"When did you want to come down? Because _ is wants to come down too and I wanted you to pick your pokemon first. _ being my niece, I didn't want to seem like I was 'playing favourites' as people may call it. You know how competitive the younger generation are these days."

"I suppose so…"

"Hm. If you're not busy perhaps you could come down now?"

"..Oh…Err okay. And I'm going to your lab?" I must be dreaming. This is very realistic….. But of course it's a dream. This just keeps getting more and more strange….

"Yes, of course. We certainly can't organise this anywhere else. Hurry down, because I think I can see a couple more kids waiting for theirs."

"So, where is this lab of yours?" I say, going along with this weird dream of mine. I know I must be dreaming but why do I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"Hah Hah. Surely you would remember your way around Palet Town by now, _. You have lived here your whole life."

Ummm, going by the games, I remember it being... "So that's a street South from here?"

"Yes, now stop making jokes and get down here before the pokemon are gone. See you in a few minutes?"

'Beep, Beep, Beep.'

I got dressed and fixed my hair, even though this is a dream, I don't want to look like Ash did when he got his Pikachu. Catching a glimpse of myself when walking past my mirror, I did stop and think about how much my clothes resembled some of the pokemon trainers clothes. Wearing my Mary Jane shoes, high waisted skirt and shirt and tie like all the preppy trainers do. Okay, maybe I did overdo it with the tie, but I like it, and who's going to really see anyway? This is a dream after all.

I haven't picked out a name for her yet... please message what you think so far. If you like it or not :) I don't mind if you don't I just want to get feedback on it :) PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.

And maybe give me ideas for an awesome name for her. It has to be kind of modern, because it is set in 2012. But I don't want her name to be mainstream, I want it to a bit different. :) Sorry for ranting. please message or comment I don't really know how this works.

THANKS :)


End file.
